1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a mask for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display substrates having field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and an optical medium layer such as a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in an optical medium layer such as a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled by the directions of the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
Of LCDs, vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCDs, in which relatively long axes of liquid crystals are aligned perpendicular to upper and lower display substrates when no electric field is applied, are drawing attention due to relatively high contrast ratios and wide standard viewing angles thereof.
To make VA mode LCDs have relatively wide viewing angles, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of liquid crystals from each other may be disposed or formed in one pixel.
One example method of forming a plurality of domains is to form incision portions, such as slits, in a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode. In this method, liquid crystals are rearranged by fringe fields formed between edges of the incision portions and the field generating electrode which faces the edges of the incision portions, thereby forming a plurality of domains.